Laundry treating appliances, such as washing machines, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, can have a configuration based on a rotating container that at least partially defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The laundry treating appliance can have a controller that implements a number of user-selectable, pre-programmed cycles of operation. Hot water, cold water, or a mixture thereof along with various treating chemistries, or detergents, can be supplied to the treating chamber in accordance with the cycle of operation.
In vertical axis washing machines a detergent dispenser can be in the form of a drawer fluidly coupled to the treating chamber to receive a volume of detergent to treat the laundry items according to the cycle of operation. The drawer usually includes containers for treating chemistries such as detergent or fabric softener and can supply the treating chemistries to the treating chamber via a conduit.